Harry Potter and the Haunting Past
by HarryPotterFanatic1
Summary: --- OotF Spoiler!! --- It's Harry's 16th Birthday, he recieves a letter and gift from Lupin and Tonks. A Time Turner! Can Harry use it to save Sirius escape death? Will Harry get to know the real truth about his father and Snape? Read to
1. The Time Turner

Harry Potter and the Haunting Past  
Harry Potter has turned 16, new adventures are brewing up. New characters  
will be introduced. Lupin sends Harry a very special and important present,  
a Time Turner. Will Harry go back in time to save Sirius from his death?  
Will we learn about Snapes childhood? Will Harry get to meet his parents  
live? Read and find out!  
Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
A boy whom looked about 16 stood laughing with his two friends beside him,  
one laughing as well and the other forcing out a fake smile. The boy in the  
middle, jet black hair and glasses, was holding his wand out proudly in  
front of him, showing off to everyone sorrounding him, casting spells upon  
a shrimpy greasy-haired boy. He screamed and struggled fiercely, he was  
hung upside down in mid-air, his robes dropped and revealed a black singlet  
and silver boxers. The students all laughed, pointing at the poor  
defenceless boy. He hiccuped and made whiney noises, which made people  
laugh at him even more. "Don't!" Harry shouted, he ran to the boy with the  
glasses, who seemed oddly familiar, and tried to snatch the wand out of his  
hands. But Harrys hands only went through, he was just like a ghost. Then a  
old man with a long, white, silvery beard walked into the hallway, he  
tutted under his breath and said in a whispery voice, "Mr Potter, i think  
you've had enough fun for now. Please put your wand away and go outside for  
some fresh air, and for you Mr Snape, lets get you tidied up." The man  
helped Snape up and took him away, while the pupils laughed and patted  
James's back, then left, all except for one girl. A girl with red-orange  
hair and emerald green eyes, she frowned and yelled at the laughing James,  
then there was a sound like the roaring ocean and Harry woke up, in his  
bed...  
*  
It was morning at number four, Privet Drive. Harry had woken with a sore  
head and back. Hedwig, a snowy white Owl, greeted Harry a good morning,  
"Good Morning to you too." Harry replied, half yawning. He made his bed and  
went down for breakfast.  
"Here." Aunt Petunia, a woman who spies on her neighbours, placed a small  
bowel of salad hard in fornt of him. Dudley was still on the diet, though  
Harry thought he was getting larger then skinnier. Harry quickly ate his  
salad, knowing that his friends wuold send him sweets or cakes. Then he ran  
back into his room, hoping Hedwig would've brought something back.  
Harry opened his door to see a pile of letters and boxes on his bed. Harry  
grinned and jumped on his bed, he opened the letters first; Hermione, Ron,  
Fred and George Weasley, Lupin, Luna Lovegood and Luna's dad. Then there's  
the one from McGonagall for school. Harry began reading,  
Dear Harry,  
Happy 16th Birthday! Hope you like the present, Avanced Quidditch for Pro's  
and a Quidditch Kit. Hope you like them! Anyway, mum has baked a sugar-free  
cake (well, you know...), it's actually delicious and sweet! Ron has  
invited us both to his house for the est of the holidays, see you there!  
- Hermione  
Harry smiled, he put the letter aside and read Luna's, and her dad's:  
Dear Harry,  
The Threstals were wonderful creatures, weren't they? Yes. Dad has sent you  
a letter too, something, never told me what it was. Anyway, am looking  
forward to this year! I hope we are still friends(?) and we can sit in the  
came compartment(?). Hermione and Ron would be in seperate ones, right?  
Well, can't wait to see you!  
Bye,  
Luna Lovegood (NOT Looney)  
Hello Harry,  
Mr. Lovegood here. It's wonderful to write to you! Thank you very much  
indeed for your story, The Quibbler sold millions! I've even got your story  
here, framed in my room. Another copy in my office, i tell you, i was  
amzaed that, that many people were interested! I hope you've got the copy i  
sent you.  
Your regards,  
G. H. Lovegood  
Harry laughed, looney alright! He placed the letters and the magazine (with  
him on front page) aside,  
Thank you Harry. Our Joke Shop is a success! Mom was hysteric when she  
found out, but no harm. We make over 100 Galleons a week! You should see  
the expression on Mom and Dad's faces when they knew! We've included our  
coupon with all the things we're selling, new products and more. Lee's here  
too, we want you to come visit!  
Fred and George  
Hey Harry,  
Have you heard about Fred and George? It's amazing how much galleons they  
make! Hermiones sent me a letter already, wanna come over this weekend?  
We'll somehow get you. No further questions please, it's been a busy  
holiday.  
Ron  
So that's them. Harry thought, them and the school one. Then he noticed a  
lumpy, brown envolope, one which hadn't been there before. What's that?  
Harry thought. He picked it up and took out the letter, it was from Lupin!  
Harry excitedly started to read,  
Dearest Harry,  
I am terribly sorry for the loss of Sirius.  
So me and Tonks have decided on smething. We have together bought a  
Time Turner for you. Please do not tell anyone about it, we've told  
Dumbledore but we do not know if Moody would approve. Why would me and  
Tonks send you a Time Turner for you birthday? Well, we know you know how  
to work one. You can use it to (i mean this) turn back time and go save  
Sirius. I know, i know, it would mess up history and a lot of the past,  
present and future, it is also dead risky. Pleas notify with me if you will  
do it, also, you can go back to different times. It is all yours and you  
can do anything with it, however, do not mess up too much of the past.  
Sirius  
Harry, who was astonished, surprised, excited and all these other emotions,  
wanted, well, what did he want to do? He picked up the Time Turner, it  
wasn't like the one Hermione had in their 3d year, this one was different,  
a shape of a Watch. Harry put it on, he didn't really know how to use it  
but there was a button with the 'Present' on it, one with 'Past' and  
another with 'Future'. It was more hi-tech and newer than Dumbledores.  
Harry read the instructions, to work it, you had to push a button and say  
clearly where you want to go and where you want to be. Harry decided to  
test it. He stood up, closed the door shut, stuffed all his letters and  
gifts under the bed, piled all of his pillows under this quilts (to make it  
look like him sleeping) and sat down. He took a breath and pushed 'Past'.  
There was a 3 second pause, then a strange whirring noise, Harry opened his  
mouth and nervously said, "Hogwarts, James Potters th year."  
Harry waited, then a blinding white light flashed brightly, Harry had to  
close his eyes, then he heard people. Talking, laughing, etc. Harry opened  
his eyes and saw all these kids in Hogwarts robes.  
It worked! Harry thought, then he noticed a group of people, laughing.  
A boy whom looked about 16 stood laughing with his two friends beside him,  
one laughing as well and the other forcing out a fake smile. The boy in the  
middle, jet black hair and glasses, was holding his wand out proudly in  
front of him, showing off to everyone sorrounding him, casting spells upon  
a shrimpy greasy-haired boy. He screamed and struggled fiercely, he was  
hung upside down in mid-air, his robes dropped and revealed a black singlet  
and silver boxers. The students all laughed, pointing at the poor  
defenceless boy. He hiccuped and made whiney noises, which made people  
laugh at him even more. "Don't!" Harry shouted, he ran to the boy with the  
glasses, who seemed oddly familiar, and tried to snatch the wand out of his  
hands.  
The boy with the glasses turned and frowned, "Hey, who are you?" Everyone  
stopped laughing and stared at Harry, Harry gulped. He felt nervous in  
front of his own father, even though they were the same age, 16.  
"Um, my name is Harry." Do'h! Harry thought, "Harry aye? Well, Harry, what  
are you wearing? And how come i've never seen you before?"  
Harry gulped again, "I'm in Hogwarts. I, uh, changed out of my clothes. I  
guess that i always hang in the library that you've never noticed me?"  
Harry lied, James looked uncertain. "Hey Harry, my name's James. Potter."  
James smiled and he took out his hand, Harry shook it. "I'm Sirius Black."  
A boy with black hair smiled handsomely at Harry, he then grinned with a  
toothey smile. Harry felt a lump in his throat, Sirius. "Y'alright?" He  
asked, "Uh, yeah." Harry said. "Remus Lupin." Harry turned to see a 20 year  
younger Remus, the man (er, boy) who got Harry here. "Thanks Remus." Harry  
said, without thinking. Remus looked at Harry puzzled, "This is Peter  
Pettigrew. He's the sissy." James and Sirius laughed, while Peter turned  
red with embarressment.  
James led Harry and the others to a tree, and they sat down. "So Harry,  
what's that you're wearing?" James pointed to the Time Turner. Oh no! Harry  
remembered, the Dursleys! "Uh, nothing, gotta go." Harry sped away, turning  
into a corner. He pushed 'Present' and said, "Dursleys house, Harry's  
room." The same blinding flash occured, then he was in his room.  
Harry sat down, amazed. Then he smiled at all the things he could do... 


	2. Back In the Burrow

Harry Potter and the Haunting Past  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not i. Only this story is owned  
by me.  
------------------------------------  
Harry spent the last few hours in his room, playing around with his Time  
Turner, he'd been in the past, present and future and seen all. What else  
could he do?  
I'm so bored, maybe ...  
He decided to surprise Ron, so he pushed the button 'Present' and said,  
"Ron's room!"  
There was that blinding white light and then Harry heard himself land.  
He opened his eyes to see the exact room that he'd been in before, only  
that the Chudley Cannons posters were off. It looked like Ron was now  
either tidying his room, or supporting another Quidditch team.  
There wasn't anyone in the room at the time, so Harry sat down on Ron's  
bed.  
"Yes mom, i've sent Harry the letter."  
Ron's voiced echoed outside, Harry felt nervous. Should he hide?  
The door opened and there stood Ron, taller and looking annoyed.  
When Ron saw Harry, he didn't know what to say.  
"Harry? How? Wha- Did Fred and George go get you?"  
Harry laughed, "No. Lupin gave me a Time Turner for my birthday." Harry  
showed Ron the Time Turner, which was strapped around his left wrist.  
"Cool! So, so you came here with it? Right? Wow ..."  
"Yeah, well ..."  
"Mum'll never in a million years buy me one. How can Lupin afford one?  
Those are really expensive! And this is the new model, right? And i thought  
it was illegal for a under-age Wizard to own one. Harry, Harry?"  
Yup, Ron hadn't changed. Still full of questions.  
"Tonks and him got it for me, Lupin said, he said..."  
Should he tell Ron what Lupin had said?  
"What?" Ron asked, puzzled.  
Harry let out a breath, "Lupin had said maybe i could go and save Sirius,  
you know ..."  
Ron turned pale, "But, but that would change the past! You know you  
shouldn't go meddling around with history! And plus, it's not just risky  
but dangerous. What if the past you, me or Hermione or some other person  
caught you? What would you do?"  
Harry hadn't thought of that, "I dunno Ron."  
"Well, it really doesn't matter know, does it? I mean, your choice. It's up  
to you, would you go save Sirius, which i have to say, is dangerous and  
deadly risky, or not? Either way, something bad will happen."  
"We'll have to talk this over with Hermione, i have to go now, the  
Dursleys, they'll be mortified when they find out i've been transporting  
everywhere."  
Harry turned to leave, when Ron stopped him.  
"I've got an idea," Ron said, "Transport me into your room."  
"What?!" Harry said, almost yelling, "Are you crazy??"  
"Hey, don't worry. Just do what i say, ok?"  
Harry wasn't so sure, but he pushed the button 'Present', said his room and  
off they went in a flash of a blinding light.  
  
"I'm coming up there Potter! I'm coming!" When Harry and Ron had landed in  
Harry's room, uncle Vernon's voice boomed through the house.  
"Oh no," Harry said, "Quick, hide!"  
Harry got Ron to hide somewhere, when at the same moment, uncle Vernon  
burst in.  
"You - Out - Lounge - Now!"  
His eyes were big and red, his face was big and red, actually, he was  
always big and red.  
Harry obeyed and followed his uncle out. Ron, who was dead scared, was  
hiding behind the door and half squashed. He sliped out and went over to  
Hedwig, who was all very used to uncle Vernon's anger.  
"Geez, is he always like that?" Ron asked, Hedwig seemed to have nodded and  
then nibbled Ron's ear.  
  
Dudley and aunt Petunia were already down there, both looked scared to  
death.  
"This, this *thing* arrived a few minutes ago. Explain."  
Uncle Vernon sat down next to his wife and son, grtting his teeth.  
Harry saw nothing, was this some kind of joke? No way, Dursleys never joke.  
"Uhhh ..." Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not, he was definately  
confused. What had made the Dursleys get him in the first place?  
"Don't play funny with me boy." Uncle Vernon's veins began to purple, "What  
is it?" Harry asked. "THAT POTTER, THAT. DON'T TELL ME YOU CAN'T SEE  
*IT*!!!"  
Harry was dead confused, "I can't see it, whatever it is."  
"Oh dear lord, forget it, fine. Leave, now, before i change my mind. Go  
leave, now, room, go, now."  
Uncle Vernon looked like he wanted to tear Harry apart, so Harry quickly  
ran back into his room.  
Ron was there, sitting on his bed reading.  
"What was the fuss?"  
"Nothing," Harry said, and he explained to Ron.  
"Doesn't seem like a biggie, i mean, if you can't see it, it's none of your  
problems."  
"Yeah," Harry said, "So what was your plan?"  
Ron put down the book and sat up, "Easy. Grab your things, i'll help you,  
and transport into my room. Easy. Then maybe we can get Hermione that way,  
or just get her the other way. She might go balistic."  
"Wait, wait, so you want me to teleport to your house with all my things.  
Now?"  
"Yup."  
"Um, im not sure ..."  
"Who cares, come on, i'll be helping."  
"Ok."  
Harry took out two empty suitcases from under his bed and opened them, he  
got Ron to put in his clothes, letters & birthday gifts and all that other  
stuff.  
"Done." said Harry, he got Ron to hold into one suitcase and Hedwigs cage  
(Harry had got her to fly to Ron's house not long ago), while Harry carried  
his other case.  
"Ron's room!"  
"Whew, no-one's here." Harry opened his eyes, he saw Hedwig perched  
alongside 'Pig' on a chair.  
"Hedwig!"  
Harry said, she made a soft humming noise.  
"Ok Harry, the plan is, you unpack and set up your bed there while i'll go  
down and tell mum that you arrived unsuspectingly! If she asks you  
anything, just say you were on the Knight Bus and flew up into my room on  
your broomstick. Kay?"  
Harry had to laugh, "Alright Ron."  
While Ron was downstairs, Harry set out a sleeping bag on the floor.  
Suddenly Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and the unforgetable  
Mrs Weasley saying, "What in the world, Ron, stop with the lies!"  
The door opened, and in stepped Ron, then Mrs Weasley and Ginny.  
"Harry? Harry! Oh my goodness child, come here, why didn't you come in  
through the door? Flying into Ron's window, why, kids these days!"  
"Hi Mrs Weasley, Ginny."  
"Hi Harry." Ginny said, no longer shy of Harry.  
"Well, Ron, help Harry unpack. Ginny, tell your brothers that Harry's  
here."  
When mrs Weasley went out, Fred and George came in.  
"Got our letter Harry? Come into our room, Lee's here, we've been  
experimenting!"  
Harry didn't really like the idea of it, but he was curious so he said to  
Ron, "I'll be back later." Ron nodded.  
"You see dear little Harry, we've made about 51 new inventions since the  
letter we've sent. Be our guest to test some, 100% guarantee safe." George  
said, "Right." Harry mumbled.  
As Freds hand turned the door, they heard a loud explosion coming from the  
room and someone yelling out in triumph ... 


	3. Wacky Weasley Inventions

Harry Potter and the Haunting Past  
Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not i. Only this story is owned  
by me.  
Sorry about chapter two, it didn't quite make as much sense. lol. It took  
me awhile to write this chapter 'cause i got writers bloack =P Well, enjoy!  
------------------------------------  
"Um ..." Harry said, not sure what to say. The room of Fred and George  
Weasley's room was colourful, really colourful, and there were bits and  
pieces of everything everywhere.  
"Hey, Harry!" George yelled, coming up to greet him.  
"Hi," Harry said. "What just happened?"  
"Oh yeah, i forgot to tell you, our latest invention! It seems it works,  
right George? Right."  
Fred went over to get something from the smoking table, it seemed to be  
coughing and gagging.  
"It's called a Urinator3000, can you guess what it does?" George asked,  
almost laughing.  
Fred came back with what looked like a small bottle of innocent looking  
Coke.  
"It looks like an ordinary drink, Harry," started Fred, "But it's really a  
bottle of Urinator3000! Let your enemy drink it and they'll be needing to  
go to the toilet every 10 seconds! Wonderful thing really, haven't tested  
it though ..."  
Harry smiled, they were still the same weasley twins he'd known from last  
year.  
George took Harry to their bunk beds, Harry sat on the bottom one.  
"We've made another one, just like the Urinator3000 'cept it's called the  
FaecesBomber900. Do you know what it means? No? Well, come 'ere and look at  
this."  
Harry, who was totally confused (if you do not know what Faeces mean, it's  
a posh scientific word for poo, change it to PooBomber900 if u r confused  
=P)  
followed George over to the window, walking past Fred who was busy in the  
middle of something.  
"Here you go Harry, a small bottle of FaecesBomber900."  
George was holding a drink bottle containing some thick, lumpy, brown  
liquid. It was like shampoo, only not.  
Only then Harry realised what 'Feaces' meant. Hooray.  
George smiled cheekily as he wiggled the bottle of brown liquid in front of  
Harry, it swished and swoshed making Harry a bit sick.  
"That's disgusting!" Harry said, nearly shouting.  
The Weasley twins started to laugh, Fred walked over.  
"But Harry, little Harry, it's the work of a genius! Give it to - Draco  
Malfoy for example, for two WHOLE weeks he'll be pooping every 10 minutes a  
day!"  
He handed the bottle of 'FaecesBomber900' over to Harry, who took it and  
examined it carefully.  
Harry saw that it was like a thick, chocolate milkshake. Although it  
wouldn't really taste like chocolate ...  
"No cure." said George, looking proud of he and his brothers invention.  
"None that we've made yet." he added.  
"Um, thanks." said Harry, taking the bottle. "I guess it might come in  
handy ..."  
He said, faking a smile. "Not ..." he thought in his mind.  
*  
"Did they ask if they could test anything on you?" Ron asked, they were in  
his room, with Hermione (who arrived not long before).  
"Nope. Although i have to say, i'm very impressed. Did you know that  
they've given me samples of almost all of their stuff?" Harry said, "Yeah.  
Have you seen the prices? I mean, 10 Galleons for a 6-pack of Bad Breath  
Spray! Each is a different smell, including Skunks Spray, Barf Breath,  
Fanny Farts, Poo-"  
"Ron!! Okay, enough with that. If you want to advertise your brothers  
merchandise, go somewhere else!!" Hermione shouted, she looked red and  
puffy.  
"Whoah, Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned, as a good friend  
should be.  
"Oh it's nothing. I've been totally stressed out with all the homework. I  
mean, doing 25 different homework in the holidays is a totaly drag."  
Hermione collapsed onto Ron's bed, she groaned.  
"Er, 25??? What were you thinking?!"  
Ron looked looked amazed, "Hermione, you should slow down. There's still  
two more weeks until school." Harry said,  
"Kay." Hermione replied, not even listening. 


	4. Hefty Hermione

Harry Potter and the Haunting Past  
Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all apart from this very plot.  
Hi again! Just quickly wrote the last chapter. Sorry for the few mistakes,  
i was in quite a rush. This chapter is longer and more interesting ()i hope  
and Harry gets to use the Time Turner to go somewhere and to visit a  
particular person *wink**wink* To find out what the heck im talking about,  
scroll down and read!  
This chapter is all about Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny going to Hogsmeade  
to buy their school supplies. You'll meet new people, old people, good  
people and the evil people! Lol Go read!!  
WARNING: I wrote this story around 12 a.m. in the morning, expect a dumb  
chapter k? So sorry though, i promise next chapter will be good!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You three look after Ginny for me, i'm going to do a bit of shopping  
myself. Ron, Ginny, your money will be in the bank. Meet we here at exactly  
2:00pm sharp. Understood? There's a clock on the tower up there, see you  
soon sweetums." Mrs Weasley kissed Ron and Ginny, leaving Ron utterly red  
in embarassment.  
(This is the part where everything goes all fast and confusing, sorry, i am  
really tired and need sleep // 12a.m.)  
So they four head to Gringotts Bank.  
First Hermione, her vault opens and there's a medium amount of wizarding  
money. She gets out a few Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.  
Next they went into Harry's, who got out 20 Galleons, 16 Sickles and 2  
Knuts.  
(2 Nuts, Knuts is prounnounced as Nuts.)  
"Um, maybe you guys shouldn't come with me and Ginny." Ron said,  
embarassed.  
Ginny, however, didn't seem to mind.  
They reached the vault, a goblin (was it a goblin? i forgot O.o;) opened  
the door.  
There was hardly a shine in the dull coins. There were two piles of golden  
Galleons, scattered across the floor. A pile of silver Sickles and around  
150 bronze Knuts. Hardly enough to support the whole family.  
Harry and Hermione watched guiltily as there two friends went in and got as  
little as they could.  
Harry felt so sorry for the Weasleys, after all, his vault was nearly full,  
compared to this vault, the Weasleys were like poor beggers while Harry a  
King.  
He looked over at Hermione, who was looking down at the floor, she too felt  
the guiltiness inside her.  
'PLEASE don't start up something like S.P.E.W!' Harry thought deperately,  
'Please!'  
*  
"So we've got our books and new cloaks, what else do we need?"  
The four were walking past many shops, Harry noticed a dull, black arrow  
sign pointing away from Hogsmeade.  
He left the group and went over, curiously, to examine it.  
Harry had to brush off some dust to read it, the words were becoming clear  
when -  
"Harry! What're you doing? Come on, we've not much time left."  
It was Hermione, Harry sighed and left the sign.  
"Okay, let's go have a break. Shall we go get something to drink?"  
Hermione waited for a reply, "Alright."  
Everyone said.  
They went over to a table while Hermione and Ginny ordered, Harry felt his  
wrist.  
His Time Turner was still there.  
He waited for Hermione and Ginny to turn their backs, then he whispered to  
Ron,  
"Hey, wanna go visit someone?"  
Ron, who was very tired and exhausted replied with a, "Huh?" sounding very  
stupid.  
"The Time Turner!!" Harry said, unpatiently.  
"Oh, yeah, right. What?"  
Harry sighed, how come Ron had to be born stupid?  
"Oh yeah! Um, where?"  
That was the response Harry was looking for.  
"Dunno, you choose. And hurry, even though there's a big line (there was a  
huge line there in the cafe), we still have to be quick."  
"Fred and George!" Ron blurted out, looking excited.  
"Where?" Harry said, oloking up to find the twins,  
"No, i meant, let's go visit them at their shop! I mean, i haven't been  
there yet ..."  
"You haven't?"  
"Nope."  
Harry stood up, Ron followed.  
"Are you ready?"  
Harry asked Ron, he nodded.  
Harry pushed the button 'Present' and said, "Fred and George Weasley's Joke  
Shop!"  
There was the familiar blinding light, then they heard a lot of people  
talking, laughing and screaming.  
They opened their eyes, they were there!  
Harry heard Fred saying to a group of kids, "One of a kind! You'll never  
find any of these fantabulous merchandise anywhere else! All made by us, me  
and George. Tested and approved, get them now before they sell out!"  
The group of kids looked dead impressed, when Fred finished talking, they  
all ran into the shop, grabbing all they can afford and got to George at  
the counter.  
"Wow." Ron said, "Wow."  
Harry could tell Ron was very impressed by his two older brothers, who had  
quite a great job.  
They made millions in a day, had fun testing and inventing the products,  
that is so cool ...  
Harry thought, maby he should go help them when he grows older?  
"Let's go Ron, let's go surprise them."  
Harry said to Ron, who looked absolutely stunned.  
They walked over to Fred, "Whoah, Harry, Ronald, what're you doing here?"  
"We decided to drop by and say hi." Harry nudged Ron, "Amazing." Ron  
replied, his eyes had gotten bigger and it looked like he was drooling.  
George came out from behind the counter and smiled,  
"So, how's it going? Ron, stop that, it's like you're lusting over our  
money and envying us."  
The Weasley twins laughed, Ron snapped out of his trance and glared at his  
brothers.  
"Come in. Look around, choose two things and we'll give them to you free."  
Harry and Ron walked into the shop, it wasn't small, not big but it had  
enough room to fit half the size of Gryffindor.  
There were aisles of stuff, they'd even put up signs saying what was where.  
The twins left Harry and Ron to go back to their customers, who looked  
satisfied with what they have seen.  
"Cor, Harry, look. It's a Lipstick!"  
Ron started to laugh, he held up a package of what looked like 3 different  
looking lipsticks. Each was a different colour and flavour.  
Harry snatched the package of Ron, who was laughing hard out.  
On the back, it said that they were for boys and girls and whichever they  
put on would get a different type of kiss.  
"Oi Ron, you git. Listen: The red color would get you a romantic, long  
french kiss."  
Ron stopped laughing and got very interested,  
"The yellow would give you a small peck on the cheeck or lips and the  
purple would just give you a normal kiss. With the lips, no tongue."  
Ron got the package and held it, "This might come in handy." He said, and  
winked at Harry who snorted.  
*  
"Oh where are those two? They'd better be back. It's 12:30 and we've a lot  
more shopping to do."  
Hermione and Ginny were back at their seats, they'd been waiting for the  
boys for half and hour already. They were about to leave when there was a  
blinding light and there stood Harry and Ron, looking nervous and holding  
some shopping bags.  
Hermione and Ginny looked surprised, angry and freaked out all at the same  
time.  
"Where have you been, what has happened and what in the world were you  
thinking?! We've been waiting for 36minutes!! We were about to leave,  
explain!" Hermione's face was flushed. She breathed loudly and she looked  
as if she were ging to explode.  
Ginny glared at her brother and Harry, boys, she thought.  
"Whoah, calm down 'Mione!" Ron started, "Me and Harry went shop-"  
"SHOPPING?! WHAT ABOUT THAT LIGHT? YOU CAN'T'VE APPARATED, SO WHAT  
HAPPENED???" 


End file.
